parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Lionfish
The red lionfish (Pterois volitans) is a venomous, coral reef fish in the family Scorpaenidae, order Scorpaeniformes. P. volitans is natively found in the Indo-Pacific region, but has become an invasive problem in the Caribbean Sea, as well as along the East Coast of the United States. This and a similar species, Pterois miles, have both been deemed as invasive species. Red lionfish are clad in white stripes alternated with red/maroon/brown stripes. Adults in this species can grow as large as 47 cm (18.5 in) in length, while juveniles are typically shorter than 1 inch (2.5 cm). The average red lionfish lives around 10 years. As with many species within the Scopaenidae family, it has large, venomous spines that protrude from the body, similar to a mane, giving it the common name lionfish. The venomous spines make the fish inedible or deter most potential predators. Lionfish reproduce monthly and are able to quickly disperse during their larval stage for expansion of their invasive region. No definitive predators of the lionfish are known, and many organizations are promoting the harvest and consumption of lionfish in efforts to prevent further increases in the already high population densities. Gallery Lionfish_with_Spread_Pectoral_Fins.jpg P3171090.JPG DSC05524.JPG P7241577.JPG P9810491.JPG P9780243.JPG Lionfish Spines.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2822.jpg Star meets Lionfish.png Big-light-coral-fish-with-firebrick-fins-from-bamse.jpg Batw 040 scorpion fish.png wre.jpg Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Lionfish.png N.I.G.E.L..jpeg Brookfield Zoo Lionfish.png Cameron Park Zoo Lionfish.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-scorpion-fish.png Riverbanks Zoo Lionfish.png IMG 9870.jpg TASwSaJ Lionfish.png|Jim Henson's Animal Show (1994-1998) Books DSC 4882.JPG DSC 4882sgd.jpg IMG 2870.JPG IMG_9488.JPG IMG 9686.JPG IMG_0032 vcb.JPG IMG 0248vfcdzx.JPG 70E20A09-AC20-4CF4-BD72-2353C60EA86D.jpeg 0D149676-4B0B-4E4F-B048-865983109B2B.jpeg EF930D0F-CB48-4A7E-940A-F453313A9E26.jpeg 174F8BC0-762E-404D-9FFE-AF613A9ABC00.jpeg 9DBE4891-4E21-4C2A-AC23-5A19C5AE5262.jpeg 2BAAD988-3415-439A-A5CA-6F915EEEC4C1.jpeg 932A8E31-1960-4DF9-89AE-5E37D7CC2334.jpeg 109EA6AB-EF50-4349-ABD8-AE79F124AD87.jpeg 7F20366B-966F-442F-BACA-88CFB898F3C5.jpeg C3745513-7808-408E-AE68-01F2DA287F46.jpeg BABD79CD-C24F-480B-8FF2-63F5972A052A.jpeg F3B74423-015A-4785-848F-555767B2B615.jpeg 9EBD5541-4154-49E5-9007-4B657DA213CC.jpeg 95DDCAC4-0BDC-4933-93F7-2164FFF4E778.jpeg A5F8C52D-F0A4-4107-9DD1-EB0A6E362D3C.jpeg E886A70E-B4ED-4279-A1FD-E4AE4CCBEE3F.jpeg 74BFD29B-6F6E-43F1-A694-7BFC5EE760C6.jpeg 5099D969-333B-4EB6-AF30-D3A47462DAF8.jpeg CD146A30-91CC-4E6F-96C9-B0D27C4D8E0E.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Ray-Finned Fish Category:Shark Tale Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Poisonous/Venomous Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Ocean Life Animals Category:Blue reef adventures animals Category:Okinawa churaumi aquarium animals Category:Manila ocean park animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Reef hq aquarium animals Category:Sumida aquarium animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Undersea Creatures Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Incredible Sea Creatures Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Ace Angler Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:A diver's guide to underwater Malaysia Macrolife Animals Category:A diver's guide to Reef Life Animals Category:Canopy Books Animals Category:Real Life Monsters (Canopy Books) Animals Category:Real-Life Monsters Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals